gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Gireesh Perumthatta
| birth_place = kerala, India | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | other_names = | residence = | nationality = | height = | weight = | weight_class = | reach = | style = Karate | stance = | fighting_out_of = | team = | trainer = | rank = 7th Dan Karate Black belt in Kenyu Ryu Karate - Japan 7th Dan Karate Black belt in KAI 7th Dan Black belt in Shito ryu Karate- 7th Dan Karate Black belt in WKF Black belt in Taekwondo | years_active = | box_win = | box_kowin = | box_loss = | box_koloss = | box_draw = | box_nc = | kickbox_win = | kickbox_kowin = | kickbox_loss = | kickbox_koloss = | kickbox_draw = | kickbox_nc = | mma_win = | mma_kowin = | mma_subwin = | mma_decwin = | mma_dqwin = | mma_loss = | mma_koloss = | mma_subloss = | mma_decloss = | mma_dqloss = | mma_draw = | mma_nc = | am_win = | am_kowin = | am_subwin = | am_loss = | am_koloss = | am_subloss = | am_draw = | am_nc = | occupation = | university = | spouse = | relatives = | students =Midhun Jith K. Sunil Kumar, Vishnu P.J,P.D Surendran | club = | school = | website = | boxrec = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Gireesh Perumthatta (born May 10, 1976 in Wayanad, Kerala, Southern India ) is an Indian Karate coach associated with the Kenyu Ryu karate. Kyoshi Gireesh Perumthatta, the man behind the present position of JKKI is a 7th Dan Black Belt (Japan, KAI, WKF ) He has been the earlier Karate coach in Kerala Police Academy. He is the only Non-Japani Karte coach who qualified 7th DAN Black belt in Kenyu Ryu system. After being recognised his ability in governance as the President & Chief Instructor of Japan Karate-Do Kenyu Ryu INDIA he was promoted as the President and Chief Instructor of Japan Karate-Do Kenyu Ryu ASIA.Japan Karate Do Kenyu Ryu India (JKKI) He has also achieved approved as National Accreditation Coach by Karate Association of India. He is a Judge for Kumite judge of Asian Karate Federation and A-Grade judge of Karate association of India( KAI) He joined Karate earlier in 1982, Trained under Shihan P J Thomas. Got his 1st Dan Black Belt in the year 1989, from Guruji Rajashekharan.( He continued his training under Dai Sensei Dr Moses Thilak(8th Dan Black Belt), the founder of Shito Ryu Karate Do in India.) By the markable achievement in the activities of Karate he was well regognised by both Indian and Japan in the field of Karate and he got direct training from the GrandMaster Soke Ryuchiro Tomoyori (Red Belt). He has represented India in the World Karate Kobudo Championship, in the year 2009 held at Okinawa, Japan. Represented the Indian Team in The Srilankan Kenyu Ryu International Championship in 2010 as Indian Coach and the same year he got appointed as the Indian Chief for Kenyu Ryu, by Grand Master Soke Ryuichiro Tomoyori. He was lucky to get training from Grand Master Soke Ryuchiro Tomoyori till until soke left his body in the year 2014. They were more like a father-son, than an instructor-student. Since then he has been getting trained under Grand master's daughter Soke Aiko Tomoyori. In November 2015, he got 7th Dan Black Belt from Japan. He is trained not only in Karate, but other arts like Kalari Payattu, Judo and Kobudo. Another art he is well known is Kyusho The Vital / Pressure Points, in which he is getting trained under the founder of European Kyusho Academy, Grandmaster Hanshi Zsolt Szenasi. He is appointed as the Indian Chief in Kyusho Training and the Indian Branch Chief for World Smart Shito Concept and he achive Black Belt from World Taekwondo Head Quarters Koria. The journey of a person from a normal karate kid to a 7th Dan Black belt, having so many ups and downs has today made him a successful Karate Instructor. He is well known for his karate skills and conduct lot of seminars and tournaments. See also * Midhun Jith References External links * * Category:1976 births Category:Living people Category:Indian male karateka